


Eyes

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haunted Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Prompt: Eyes  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: none

Eyes told stories, but to Eliot they were poisonous. Each time he closed his own more stared back at him accusingly. Blue, brown, hazel, grey, black, green- they all haunted him, and rightfully so. It was his fault that they no longer saw the people they loved. He killed them, and hadn't even blinked. Now he was paying for it in night terrors and sleepless nights. His only conciliation was that his team- no, his family- would never know the truth. They would never know how many pairs of eyes haunted him, and theirs never would.


End file.
